


【授翻/冬兵中心】Discovery/探索

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: Summary：Bucky的身体也开始忆起了。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【授翻/冬兵中心】Discovery/探索

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769223) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> 作者note：emmmm，有点点黄？
> 
> 译者note：本篇是冬兵解密系列第七部，一发完，至于内容？自我探索之旅，冬兵给自己来了一个很棒的手活，有点辣哦~

资产住在奥地利一个废弃仓库里，位置在他计划要摧毁的几个HYDRA基地正中间。他手里的几个笔记本写满的速度快超过他买本子的速度了。太多记忆。他忘记了太多。

昨夜，他独自睡去，柔软的大腿和苍白的乳房在他梦中若隐若现。当他今早醒来，布料黏在他鼠蹊的皮肤上，上面还有白色的黏糊糊的东西，脱掉的时候还粘下来阴毛。这天下午，在楼上窗户边一个安静温暖的地方，他几乎睡着了。这热度令他感到懒散和放松，比他自离开HYDRA后能记得的所有记忆更强烈，甚至超过了自他开始恢复记忆以来的任何时候。他几乎是在小憩，在休息，在一片朦胧中漂浮，然后他注意到了自己的阴茎。

它肿胀而又疼痛。他的作战裤*比平时紧绷，他的大腿沉重又敏感。这是全新的感觉。他继续躺在斜照的天光下，思索着他正经历着的勃起。从他离开HYDRA后还没有产生过性欲。他模糊地记得战争期间的事情，或许是战前。他记得那个梦，柔软的大腿环住他的臀部。这是一种身体上记忆，而不是情感上的，但随之混合着满足和兴奋。

他逃离HYDRA有几个月了，为什么现在才有勃起？也许HYDRA给他用过抑制它们的药？也许是疼痛和屈辱让他根本没法？也许是因为他缺乏感性的意识？资产不确定。但是他对这个新的进展很感兴趣。

资产放任它血肉的那只手从腹部一路滑到作战裤边缘，现在他全身都刺痛又敏感。他的腹肌在碰触下弹动，他的金属手划过大腿。更多的刺痛和弹动，他几乎记起来要怎么做了。

血肉的那只手移动到战术裤的前裆的地方，并轻轻按了一下鼓起的部位；金属手移到他两腿之间，按压着双球。他喘息着弓起了背：这是好的。他肯定会感兴趣。他拉开拉链，让他的手隔着内裤*，碰到了自己的阴茎。更薄的布料让感觉更加明显。

金属手臂伸进衬衫下摆，抚摸着腹部又攀上他的胸部。他的乳头也很敏感。它们似乎有点重，且和他勃起的阴茎一样硬挺。

资产把手滑入内裤的顶端，他阴茎后面，下腹的皮肤非常柔软。他不记得身体的这部分曾被触碰过。在HYDRA之前他肯定这么做过。但是之后，一切就都是全新的体验，未被探知的，令人兴奋的。他用他手指的背面小心翼翼地触碰他勃起的上端，每一次触碰都像细小的闪电穿过他的皮肤中。完全不是椅子上电击的那种。这是微不足道的电刺激。

他金属的拇指在硬挺的乳尖上掐出一个印子，这也在他的皮肤里跳动着电弧。很小的捏痕，没太用力，感觉一样好。他舔舔大拇指，把冰凉的湿气抹在乳头上。这也很棒。他把衬衫拉过头顶，躺在捡来的粗糙毛毯上，这种刺痒的感觉和他身体其他部位那种满足的快感形成的愉悦的对比。

他的阴茎，他的 _鸡巴_ *他的大脑，变得不耐烦起来。他把作战裤和内裤一起拉到膝盖以下，好让腹股沟更多地暴露出来。他血肉的那只手圈住他的鸡巴，试探性地撸动。只是短暂地来了一下，不是太紧，试图回想起这应该是什么感觉。需要更紧，再用力一点，撸得再长一点。于是，他调整了压力，再试了一次。好多了。他把金属手放回双球上，用指尖抚摸它们。感觉很好，但还不够。他的手指收拢在双球上，拢在一起揉搓，还轻轻挤压它们，这感觉好太多了。

__

他鸡巴的尖儿湿了，但茎身还是干的。他的手也是干的。在他炸平HYDRA的装备里可没有凡士林。他舔了几次手掌，试着让它湿到足够鸡巴在手心里滑动。就是这样。完美组合。湿滑的手心，用点力握住，拉长的撸动，按摩双球。他的手动得越来越快，确保从能底部一撸到顶。他手指的每一次撸动，都要越过顶部，划过顶部湿滑的窄缝。那种过电般的感觉来得更快了，他能感觉到腹股沟有一种稳定的震颤和搏动，穿过他的皮肤，堆积在他鸡巴后边，靠近腹部的地方。电流变成了难以停息的雷暴，伴随着猛烈的收紧，在颤动和冲击感最强的时候爆发出来。之后，他被淹没了。

他发誓自己的视线模糊了半秒，在他把眼睛闭得太紧，以至于在眼皮后看到了星星。他把头向后仰起，背部在毯子上拉成了弓形。他的裤子绷住了膝盖，大腿肌肉夹紧到他两腿间的金属手都感到压力的地步。他的精液直喷到下巴，在胸前留下道道滑痕。他希望他能记起以前有过这样的感觉。这像是一种值得铭记、值得珍惜的感觉。

他身体放松地躺回毯子上，用那件被丢到一边的衬衫擦过他汗湿的躯体。温暖的阳光和分泌的内啡肽，以及随之而来的放松，再次唤起了他倦怠的睡意。但他知道自己不能再打盹了。他的位置没有足够的保护。

不，他需要整装，然后潜入黑夜。但他会记得这个下午，并在之后把它写到自己的本子上。

-END-

译者注释：  
*tac pants: tactical pants的缩写，差点以为是内裤哈哈哈，后来想想冬哥还在逃亡呢，咋可能只穿内裤，这内裤还有拉链哈哈哈，幸好查了一下。

*原文是boxer哈哈哈，原来冬是四角裤党哈哈哈，其实想想，他穿啥都超辣！

*阴茎用penis，鸡巴用cock，前者是很正式的生物学生理学医学上的称法，后者则带上了一定的感情色彩。对身体、对欲望的回归和掌控让冬兵在人格上出现了小小缝隙，就如文题，一次手活，这是一个自我探索与自我发掘的过程。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者note：翻得我幻肢发硬哈哈哈，看冬哥给自己做手活刚开始就像看性感机器人在线撸管哈哈哈，因为用的词什么改变压力啦，都让人感觉他左右手是一样的，都是机械。但那种小心翼翼又带点好奇，每解锁一个新体验就慢慢放开一点的感觉真的太温暖了，在自我探索的过程中，渐渐发掘着自己人类的那一面。虽然作者没写，但感觉冬兵这时候一定是咬着嘴唇的，说不定还舔，而且眼睛里充满了雾气，慵懒又紧绷。
> 
> 说句题外话，突然想到大盾在罗马尼亚找到冬的时候还翻过他的本子，给自己来了一发什么的，会不会也一起被看到了哈哈哈。


End file.
